A Big Red Encounter
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A smutty PWP oneshot due to Thursday's SuperStars maineven between CJ and Kane.


_A/N: This offering couldn't be helped. Thursday's Superstars match between Kane and Jericho practically screamed for it. So here it is. It is a PWP. So don't expect much and I'm sorry if Jericho is OOC and too slutty. But then, a slutty Jericho is a hot Jericho. So, Enjoy!!_

* * *

I can't stop the shaking of my hand as I try to scribble across the page as quickly as I can.

'_I Christopher Keith Irvine, being of sound mind and extremely aroused body,_'

Fuck, maybe I shouldn't put that. After all this'll be read in front of family and friends, and I'm certain that they'll not want to know that I'm so turned on that just by thinking about his hot and sweaty skin pressed to mine is making me leak molten liquid from my aching erection. Jeez, now I'm thinking about it again. His large hand cupping my ass as I grind against him in front of millions; panting in his ear as he tried to figure out what in the hell I was doing. That's right, millions of people watched me virtually molest this man; the only thing that didn't happen was penetration. Just thinking about that now is sending shivers up and down my spine and the piece of paper sits forgotten as my mind runs off.

"IRVINE!"

Shit! The sound of my name being bellowed backstage isn't a good sign. Granted I'm hidden fairly well by the sound crates but I know it's only a matter of time before he finds me. I swear that man is part blood hound. His shadow looms over me and I curl down as far as I can, praying that if I make it out this alive then I'm going to personally kill Paul Wight. After all if he hadn't of turned me into a lover of large bald men then I wouldn't have found myself turned on tonight by Glenn Jacobs. Although Glenn has always been quite handsome with his soul devouring brown eyes that look like they can see into your mind when he stars at you, and his gravelly voice that he uses in the ring and out when he's trying to intimidate someone; wrapped together it's a package that my package is aching to explore.

Judging from the light that has flooded my hiding spot he's moved on, and the faint sound of my name being hollered again tells me that I'm right. Still I'm not stupid, I know there are people that can throw their voices, so I cautiously peek up over the sound crate, swiveling my head from side to side just to make sure. With a sigh that I'm not certain is 100% relieved or not I dart from the tiny cramped space; my back screaming at me and my still aching cock yelling at me to go and do something to relieve the pressure. A hand on my shoulder makes me jump and I turn around quickly; my eyes wide and my mouth opened and ready to beg for my life. Instead of the large bald man that had been on the unwilling receiving end of my amorous advances it was someone else that I've molested over the years. Granted he liked it, but that's not the point.

"What?!" I really didn't mean to snap, but my nerves were so thin that I couldn't help it; thankfully Matt Hardy takes everything as a joke.

"Just wondering why you're all shivering like the last leaf of fall." He drawled, his deep brown eyes glittering with mischief.

I smirked, leave it to him to show what a hick he really is, but before I can open my mouth to make some smartass remark to him, his lover rolls his eyes and sighs. I narrow my eyes, I've never liked Hunter, so what Matt sees in him I don't know.

"Look can you two ladies jabber on your own time?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at Matt. "You're on my time Hardy and we have some _talking _to do."

Hunter rears his hand back and plants it dead in the center of Matt's ass, making him squeak and I watch curiously as Matt bites his lip and closes his eyes; a small moan working past his buttoned up orifice. Their eyes clash and I suddenly feel like a third wheel, I'm saved however when I feel myself picked up and carted off. That is until I realize who's doing the carting.

"Glenn—I can explain…" his large hand clamps over my mouth and even without him saying the words I know I'm going to die.

My face turns three different shades of red as we make our way through the backstage area; crew and talent alike staring at us, some openly laughing while others shake their heads in mock sadness and call out that it was nice knowing me. I try wiggling, but it only forces him to hold me closer; crushing my back against his still naked torso. My cock starts twitching again and I can't stop the whimper that tears from my throat as he forcefully flips me around and tosses me over his shoulder. I hear a door being slammed open and I know that when I get set down I'm in some deep shit. He slides me down slowly, and I mewl as I feel something mirroring my own predicament bumping against my stomach. Of course Glenn wears a cup. I think. I could be wrong; that feels awfully fleshy and throbbing to me.

"Now." His voice has gone down into the gravelly 'Kane' tone and it's making it hard for me to breath. "I want to know," He walked towards me, forcing me to back up against the wall. "Why you felt it was necessary to stick your cock in my face, and rub over me like a god damned cat in heat?"

My mouth flopped up and down, I honestly had nothing to say; until 'Jericho' took over for me. With a cocky smirk that _wasn't _mirrored by my brain, I watched—seemingly from outside my body—as my hand cupped that part of him that my tongue suddenly wanted, no needed to taste.

"Seems that you really don't seem to mind." My thumb traced lightly over the protruding head; bold in its strokes hard in its pressure. "Either that or it's just been that long since you've gotten any."

Glenn's silence set my teeth on edge but I kept it up, stroking and rubbing as I mentally groaned when it seemed to swell even more; the head now stretching the spandex to what I'm sure has to be the breaking point. Now I've seen Glenn naked in the showers before but I've never really paid attention to that particular part of his anatomy. But with it now pulsating and practically screaming to be let out of its prison I'm suddenly afraid of what I'll find. Glenn still hasn't said anything so either he's silently plotting my impending doom or he's enjoying it. Deciding to take my life into my own hands I curl my fingers around the waist band and pull the humid and overly distended fabric down as I sink to my knees. The red and black fabric pools at Glenn's feet and I can't help the surprised gasp. There has to be atleast of ten to twelve inches there—and it's not even fully hard. His throaty laughter startles me and I look up, noticing that he's taken out his contact and is staring at me with eyes that are both molten and sharp as glass.

"What's wrong Chris?" He asks while he reaches down and trails his fingers through my hair.

"I—uh…"

There's nothing more I can say, my brain has shut down and I find myself staring at it again; the head seemingly throbbing in time with my heart beat. Before I can chicken out, I wrap my lips around him; forcing as much of him down my throat as I can. His fingers tighten and I can hear tearing as I work him in and out; bathing the sides and underneath with my tongue while my hand twists and tugs on the portion that I can't take. Jesus, how in the hell does he keep this all in his tights without anyone knowing? It's steadily reaching a fully hardening state and it's choking me; the bulbous head hitting the back of my throat each and every time. A deep growling moan makes me smile around the girth and I look up at him; watching as his eyes close and his head tilts back. The first drop of his pre-release catches me off guard but soon I pull him almost all the way out; tonguing the head to catch the large pearly drops as they spring forth.

Glenn's hand leaves my hair and I feel myself being pulled up and nearly slammed into a wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. He's smiling at me, sweat trickling down his face; throat and chest, making him shine. He's not moving and I frown, this isn't supposed to be how it goes. I gave head; he stopped me before he came, so now he going to fuck me……right?

"You never did answer my question." He pants, his eyes now glittering hotly as he reaches down and rubs the palm of his hand over my rock hard erection. "Now tell me or else I'm going to let you go out to the taping of SmackDown with this, and I'm pretty sure no one wants this," He gripes it firmly making me cry out arch; my head smacking against the wall and causing stars to dance in my vision for moment. " pressed up against them."

"I-." My body has gone on auto pilot and I can't stop rubbing against him, grinding into stomach and pressing my aching cock against his abs—yes abs, Glenn has abs, they're not as defined as others, but they're there dammit and right now I'm using them to try and push myself over. "Dammit Glenn, just fuck me already." It was nearly shouted, but I'm so frustrated, and he's being so cool about it that I'm loosing my touch.

"Why should I?" He breathes in my ear as he toys with the waistline of my trunks.

NO! This isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm Chris fucking Jeri—Irvine! I get what I want when I want. No one plays games with me. I narrow my eyes at him and quickly crash our lips together, forcing my tongue past his teeth as I writhe against him; rocking as hard as I can until I feel his hand once more cupping my ass, squeezing until I gasp and pull away.

"Why?" I lick my lips and once more allow 'Jericho' to take over. "Because let's face it baldy, you'll never get someone as good as me again." I reach in and nip at his lips; smirking when he growls and presses me harder against the wall.

"Is that so?" His fingers pull at my trunks so that they're down enough for me to feel the cold concrete against my ass and without warning he thrusts two fingers into me. "Let's just see how good you are."

In and out; stretching and tearing me, making me scream and rock against his hand. It's like my deepest darkest secret realized. Not even Paul did this, he was too slow and gentle with me, always stopping when he thought he was hurting me. As Glenn continues to finger me brutally it becomes clear; I like the bigger men because I want to feel helpless, I want to feel completely out of control and not worry about the landing and just concentrate on the pure euphoric falling. The hard thrusting soon slows to a stop and I whimper, pressing against his chest and begging incoherently for him to finish, to put me out of my misery. My fingers bit into his shoulders and I try to impale myself on the hard flesh that I can feel bobbing against my entrance.

"Dammit Glenn," my voice is whiny but I can't help it and at this moment I don't care what he thinks about me, I'm too far gone. "Fuck me already, quite teasing…unless you're scared."

The insult was breathy and before I could backtrack Glenn grinned, the look looking like it'd be more at home on 'Kanes' face rather than Glenns'.

"Scared? Do I look scared Chris?" He purred in my ear, pushing just the head of his length into me, stretching me more than his fingers had. "If anyone should be scared it's you."

I opened my mouth to ask, to whine—something but it was stalled when he slammed in to the hilt; his heavy balls slapping up against me from the force. A scream that was more animalistic than anything tore from my throat and wiggled and writhed as he slid in and out slowly, grinding down and rocking so that each deep intrusion hit that spot deep inside that made my skin tingle and unchecked curses spill from my lips. Soon our skin is sliding wetly against one another, teeth nipping and biting down as the movement gets faster and harder; each thrust now feeling as if Glenn is trying to tear me in two. A knock sounds on the door and I hear the shouted words of the crew member reminding Glenn that he as a segment for SmackDown and dimly I realize that I have a match, that I don't have time to savor the feeling of being completely filled and dominated like I was looking for with Paul.

"I-is that all you got?" I pant in his ear, biting down on the lob. "No wonder you don't get much play if your skills are this bad."

Glenn closes his eyes and chews his bottom lip, his hands gripping my waist hard as he really begins to hammer in and out, each hit like a earthquake until I can't stop screaming. I feel one of his hands grab my poorly neglected cock and pump; squeezing hard as he keeps time with his thrusts and it doest take long for me to paint his chest; my wail of completion ringing off the walls and bouncing back at us, echoing until drowned by Glenn howl. I can feel the head expanding and contracting as it shoots jet after thick; molten jet into me and I can't help but shiver as he leans against me; his forehead resting against mine as our breathing fights to become normal.

"I—uh didn't hurt you did I?"

His voice, so sheepish and nervous sounding makes me laugh and I plant lazy kisses on his jaw line before capturing his lips for a moment.

"No more than I wanted."

Slowly Glenn slid me down until my feet were on the floor; holding me upright as my legs wobble and try to buckle under me. After a couple moments I'm fine and I shoo him away, watching covertly as he gets a wet paper towel and kneels down before me, wiping my legs and thighs clean. With a grin he flicked the soiled paper towel into the nearest wastebasket and went to stand but I stop him; pulling him in for one more kiss before moving shakily away, smirking as I finish adjusting my trunks and step out into the hallway knowing that this wasn't going to be the last time I find myself plastered between a wall and a Big Red Monster.


End file.
